


Crown Jewels

by Earthiana



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Laufey (Marvel), Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki likes horses, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: The princes of Jotunheim and Asgard form an everlasting friendship.ORAll childhood romances begin with a tasty carrot.





	1. The Night We Met

It’s a peace summit, Thor knows, and he’s supposed to be on his best behaviour.

That means:

No Mjolnir.  
No Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.  
No fun.

Also, Thor’s not supposed to be scared of the frost giants – the Jotunn. They might be big and different-looking, as his father tells him, but he’s old enough now to mask his surprise.

Thor shifts beside Odin, glancing over at his mother. She seems vaguely concerned, dissimilar to his father’s strong, confident expression. Odin is the kind of person Thor wants to be and, as the young prince, needs to be.

“Father, are they almost here?” Thor whispers side-long.

“Patience, my son.”

Luckily enough, the Jotunn do arrive after minutes of scuffing his feet and making faces at the guards.

The biggest leads first and it is not what Thor was expecting.

Laufey and Farbauti. Thor heard the names whispered around the palace as of late and so, the biggest two must claim the titles. Thor’s only supposed to be here for show, so Odin didn’t want him knowing anything he shouldn’t.

The giants are tall, first of all. Even bigger than Odin, almost twice so. Their blue skin is very evident, the thin markings less so. Thor, admittedly, had expected something monstrous, not a nightly version of the Aesir.

“King Laufey.” Odin stands, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

Laufey, the tallest one Odin is talking to, doesn’t shift. Behind him, two smaller Jotunn are quite animated, looking at them and, by the look of it, trying to grab something.

Then, a Thor-sized giant breaks through the older Jotunn and joins the largest, who gives it a glance and nothing more.

The tiny Jotunn must be dressed up, in comparison to its elders. Jewels adorn its neck, hanging across the fur lining of its black cloak. A female, perhaps?

“Queen Farbauti.”

Thor’s head snaps up to look at the short-haired Jotunn, then curiously at the flat, exposed chest. There seems to be little difference between the genders.

  


They have dinner because the All-Father does enjoy wining and dining his guests. Just as Odin is explaining something mundane about his fish, Thor peeks over at the smallest Jotunn.

He’s across from the blond, watching his food carefully.

Thor looks over at his mother, checking that she’s not watching, before ducking under the table. Hidden under the cloth, Thor can see rows of feet. Crawling over to the little, blue ones, he scrambles onto the chair adjacent to Loki, then glances around to ensure that he hasn’t been spotted.

“You’re quite obvious.” The Jotunn points out, continuing to watch his food.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Thor explains, grinning broadly. “My name’s Thor Odinson.”

“I know that.” Loki turns to give him an offended look, then turns his head away. “Loki Laufeyson.”

“You’re Laufey’s son?”

Loki gives Thor a look that tells him immediately that he’s being stupid, so he clears his throat and moves on. “Are all Jotunn small as children?”

“No.” Loki looks offended once more. “I’m small.”

Thor grimaces, shuffling in his seat. Perhaps he should return to his seat.

“Why do some Aesir look—look different?” Loki asks after a moment. “The women?”

Perking up, Thor turns in his seat and nods his head at Frigga. “Mother told me that women make babies.”

“Why doesn’t the male make the baby?”

  


“Da-Father.” Thor briskly walks over to Odin, interrupting his conversation with Laufey. The frost giant looks fairly unhappy with him while his father only gives him a small sigh.

“Yes, Thor, what is it?” Odin asks, his eye narrowing slightly.

Pausing, Thor straightens his back, playing with the hem of his tunic. “Father; King Laufey, Sir. Prince Loki and I would like to play in the gardens.”

“You would?” Odin raises his eyebrow, then looks to Laufey, who sniffs indignantly, but nods.

“Helblindi and Byleistr, go with your brother.” Laufey grinds out in his deep voice. The two smaller Jotunn stand, then motion to Loki, who lifts a carrot stick from his plate and brings it with him.

Beaming, Thor exclaims his thanks and rushes into the gardens ahead of Loki.

Loki enters the evening sun with a look of mild distaste, then watches Thor dragging a horse over by its reins, some poor stable boy looking resigned.

“Father says you don’t have horses on Jotunheim,” Thor announces.

Loki immediately creates a small icicle in his hand, holding it at the animal like a dagger. One of his brothers, Helblindi, leans down to him.

“A horse – it’s a domestic animal. The Aesir use them as transport.” He explains, seeming much more patient than the rest of his family.

“You can pet her.” Thor guides the pale brown horse even closer, leading her to a stop in front of Loki.

The Jotunn looks back at his brother then, hesitantly, touches the animal’s shoulder. He seems confused for a moment before relaxing. Thor gives the mare a light pat on her nose as Loki bites through the carrot stick in his hand.

“Can we get a horse?” Loki asks Helblindi.

“It would die in our heat.”

“I like it,” Loki tells Thor, then steps much closer to the blond boy. “Can we braid its tail?”

Loki guides Thor around the horse, then grabs him suddenly. Thor feels his stomach twist suddenly as if someone is gripping it, tugging violently. Then, everything zooms to a halt except Thor’s head and he finds himself falling over, head whirling.

“It’ll go away.” Loki’s voice in his ear. “Now we can play without my brothers; they’re boring, anyway.”

Thor glances up, despite his better judgement, and the dizzy sensation worsens. He does notice, however, that he and Loki are in the west wing of the gardens, not the east wing Thor lead the Jotunn to.

“Magic!” Thor accuses, a little frightened. “How’d you do that?”

“Magic.” Loki points out, shrugging. “Don’t you know any? Mother says I’m great at it.”

“Only women do magic on Asgard.” Thor shakes his head. Though, he supposes, if women and men are more similar on Jotunheim, it makes sense that everyone would use magic. He looks around, finding his bearings. “Want to go into the town?”

Loki nods, smiling deviously.

  


After the first couple of looks he gets from the palace staff, Loki uses magic to look different. His hair is black, just as before, but his eyes are emerald green and his skin lightens to a smooth white.

“It’s dark in Jotunheim – no-one goes outside at dinner time,” Loki explains, longingly staring at the twelfth horse he wants to pet, a grey carthorse. “It gets really cold then, even for us. But, sometimes, in the warm season, you can stay out until midnight with a cloak on.”

“Why doesn’t the rest of your family wear clothes?” Thor looks over at the horse’s cart, out of which a man is lifting sacks.

“It’s really warm here. In Jotunheim, warriors fight in loincloths if they’re confident. I guess it’s an excuse to show off.” Loki begins folding a loose braid in the horse’s mane, watching its docile, uninterested face. “And my father fusses too much because I’m small. It’s annoying.”

“Laufey’s scary,” Thor admits, quite unable to imagine him fussing over anyone.

“My mother does the talking.”

Loki watches as Thor approaches the man lifting sacks and smiles innocently at him. “Can I have one, please?”

The man barely even responds to Thor, Loki notes. He hands over something orange which Thor, in turn, gives to Loki.

A shiny, fresh carrot.

Loki looks at it as if he isn’t sure what to do with the thing, then squeaks when Thor grabs his arm, whispering something about a guard. He drags Loki away from the cart, pulling his arm around the cart. He and Loki sit on the ground, earning an unimpressed look from the carrot vendor.

Loki slowly takes a bite.


	2. Love At First Sight

“Don’t talk to me.” Thor brushes his hair out of his face, huffing, when Loki strides into his bedroom, looking smug.

“I believed I was doing you a favour.” Loki’s braids fall over his shoulder as he quells the fireplace with a blast of snowflakes.

“By what means is _turning yourself into a maiden_ doing me a favour?” Thor demands, turning away. “It’s about time that I found myself a wife and you aren’t being of any help.”

“Perhaps, if those pale Aesir saw you with a beautiful maiden, their jealousy would grow.” Loki purrs, then waves out one hand. “Though, if it is a wife you are after, I find that many beggarly whores may be attracted by wealth.”

“Loki, do you wish that badly for me to be miserable?” Thor murmurs, crossing his arms. “Since we met, you have been quite the dour friend.”

“Surely you don’t mean that.” Loki smirks, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. “I am but a delight.”

“A sour delight indeed,” Thor mutters.

“If you are after breasts and a quim, why not visit the whorehouse?” Loki snaps. “Surely you would find your delight there.”

Thor’s brow furrows as he holds his hands up in surrender. “I find you colder than usual.”

Loki tilts his head away. “Yes, well… I find you boring as of late.”

“Boring?”

“You trail across your desert land, bringing me with you to meet girls whom I have no interest in.” Loki accuses, gesturing emptily at the view from the nearest window.

“Have you taken interest in another?” Thor stands, firmly placing his hand on Loki’s shoulder and turning the Jotunn to face him.

“Perhaps.” Loki shrugs, then drops his eyelids as a tint of blue creeps into his skin, covering his flesh until his skin is as dark as the night sky, eyes like red stars. “Thor, would an Aesir ever find me attractive?”

“After knowing you, Loki, I’m sure they would find much to admire.” Thor frowns more so but his expression turns to shock when Loki presses against his front, grazing his hands over the front of his tunic.

“Then do you? Find much to admire?”

Thor watches Loki’s dark hands creep down his front until his eyes can’t bear to watch, shifting, instead, to Loki’s determined face. “Loki, this is madness. Your father will kill me. My father will kill me.”

“I don’t want to fuck our fathers, my interest is in you.”

Thor closes his eyes, clearing his throat. Any kind of objection is caught in his throat when Loki starts sliding his trousers down, the drops onto his knees in front of the god.

  


“Aesir only have one?”

Loki’s been asking for the last ten minutes, frankly dumbfounded by his newest discovery.

“But how does one know who to sleep with?” Loki shifts his position, bedsheets hung lazily over his raised knee, barely concealing below his waist. His brow scrunches in confusion before he takes on his signature haughty sneer, the one he makes whenever Thor's culture is being too 'hidebound' for its own good. In this case, change is less likely to occur.

Grinning, Thor relaxes back against his pillows, watching Loki’s dark braids dance across his back.

“You asked me once why men and women look dissimilar.” Thor rubs a hand over his face, chuckling to himself. "Are you truly so innocent, my suave friend?"

“Oh.” Loki nods, satisfied. With a short-tempered look, he sniffs. "I am the far more charming of us both, _Friend_."

"Admittedly, you have your way with words."

Loki looks over at Thor, frowning. “Does this bother you?”

“No, Loki.”

“You were hesitant. Personally, I find myself rather satiated.” Loki says and he looks it, too. With a shit-eating grin, he turns on his side and rests his arm on his knee. “Perhaps once more?”

“Loki, you are my friend.” Thor sighs, glancing back at the Jotunn. “We have been bedfellows, bosom friends since childhood and now I know what your—your _quim_ looks like.”

Thor watches, unamused, as Loki’s skin turns white once more, his hair filling out in curly, golden locks as he transforms into a full-breasted, female Aesir before Thor’s eyes.

“Stop that, you look very… handsome, as you are.” Thor rolls his eyes, suddenly wondering if 'handsome' or 'beautiful' is more accurate. Slowly, he moves into a seated position. “Don’t you find this odd?”

“What is to find odd, Thor?” Loki asks, taking on his Jotunn form. “I have loved you since we met.”

“You have wanted this since—”

“My love has changed but it is love no less. Now, must we continue with this nonsense or shall we resume?”

Thor looks Loki over once before shuffling closer, pressing the Jotunn down on the bed. His serious tone is betrayed by the eager grin stretching his face. “Loki, your father _will_ kill me.”

Loki grins, cupping the back of Thor’s neck and drawing him down into a kiss.

“Then you shall die a happy man.”


End file.
